What the Hell!
by DantanaLovatic
Summary: San and Brittany meet up in Lima to discuss their new girlfriends and they find out something unbelievable. [Dantana and Britt]
1. Chapter 1

Santana and Brittany had meet up at the Lima Bean because they both were back in Lima to visit their family´s. They both got new Girlfriends. Santana was dating a girl named Danielle "Dani" and Brittany was dating a girl named Avalon "Ava". Brittany showed Santana a picture of herself and Ava and looked proudly but then Santana freaked out.

"This is some kind of sick joke right?!" She said in shocked. Brittany looked at her confused and was even more confused when Santana pulled out her phone and showed her a pic of her girlfriend.

"Why do you have a picture of my girlfriend?" Brittany asked confused and shocked.

"That on the picture is not your girlfriend it is my girlfriend Dani!" Santana told her in shock and she was pretty pissed now.

"She is dating both of us!" Brittany said in shock and Santana nodded her head.

"We have to call her and make sure she explains this!" Santana explained. To Brittany.

An hour later Santana was on the phone with Dani while Brittany couldn´t reach Ava because her phone was turned off. Which made San and Britt even more mad, they now knew that their girlfriends were one person and that sucked pretty much. They don´t wanna share a girlfriend, hell no!

"Dani Can you come fly down to Lima?" Santana asked, she didn´t say that Britt and her had found out about Dani´s or Ava´s or whatever her name is.. well they kept it a secret that they knew about the dating thing.

"Umm…okay yes I sure can." She said sounding a little confused because Santana said she didn´t want Dani to take some days off of work because she knew how much Dani needed the money.

"Great see you soon then!" Santana said and hung up before Dani could say I love you to her.

"Now you have to get in contact with Ava or Dani….with the girl you are dating." Santana added.

Two day later Dani was sitting at breadstix with Santana. The two were talking about Dani´s flight.

"So how was your flight?" Santana asked her, she knew she was a good actress because Dani or Ava or whatever her name really was didn´t suspect anything. At least that´s what Santana thought. Dani looked at Santana and her mind was racing because she had no idea what was wrong with her beautiful girlfriend.

"It was okay." Dani answered and bites her lip.

"Look San what is wrong with you?!" She suddenly asked because Santana was glaring at her. Santana looked mad and yelled for Brittany, who walked over to them.

"Hello Ava!" Brittany answered and crossed her arms over her chest madly. Dani looked shocked now and realized what was going on in Santana's and Brittany's heads.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Ava!" Brittany answered and crossed her arms over her chest madly. Dani looked shocked now and realized what was going on in Santana's and Brittany's heads.

"Ummm… I am Dani, Ava is my identical twin sister!" Dani explained, but of course Santana and Brittany were still thinking that Dani was lying. But then Ava walked in and wrapped her arms around Brittany from behind.

"Hello my little duckie!" Ava said smiling and Santana had her mouth hung open .Brittany turned around and was facing her girlfriend now.

"Holy crap!" Brittany answered.

"Excuse me?!" Ava looked a little hurt" That wasn´t the greeting I wanted to hear!" Ava added and looked down.

"So there really are two of you!" Santana said.

"Yes. Like I told you!" Dani answered and looked mad now, because Santana didn´t trusted her. Ava now understood what was going on and looked hurt.

"Oh. Dani let´s go. We don´t need to be with people who are acusing us of lying!" Ava held her hand out for Dani to take, which the older twin did and they walked out of the restaurant, leaving to shocked girls behind.

Ava and Dani were sharing a hotel room. They had decided to stay for two more weeks so their girlfriends had a chance to tell them that they were sorry for being stupid dickheads. Ava was asleep on the king size be while Dani sat on the floor with her guitar. She was writing a new song when someone knocked on the door. Dani got up to open the door.

"Can we come in?" Brittany asked and was biting down her bottom lip.

"Yeah please Dani can we come in?" Santana looked at Dani, who nodded her head and let both girls inside. Santana gave Dani some red roses and smiled shyly.

"Here for you baby. I am really sorry for being so stupid!" Santana said softly. Dani smiled softly and kissed Santanas lips.

"It is okay, but next time you pull something like that I am gone for good." Dani told her and looke into Santanas eyes. Brittany woke Ava up and gave her some red roses and a white one in the middle.

"Baby I am really sorry, please let me be your duckie again!" Brittany said with teary eyes. Ava sighe sadly.

"Britt I really do love you and I want you to be my duckie….but I wanna take it slow after what happened, okay?" She hugged Brittany close. Brittany hugged back crying.

O-okay!" She sobbed into Avas shoulder.

"Baby please don´t cry." She rubbed Brittany´s back softly .

Dani and Santana had left Brittany and Ava alone at the hotel because the two really needed to talk this out. Dani and Santana sat on a bench at the park.

"Thanks for forgiving me Danibear!" Santana said and gently rubbed Dani´s hand.

"It is okay San but don´t do stuff like this again." Dani answered softly.

"I promise you that baby." Santana kissed Dani softly.


End file.
